


Взаимность — это умопомрачительно

by Alena_Vespertilio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Вредная ОЖП-коллега по работе подмешала Литве виагру с целью его соблазнить. Но Литва соблазнился Россией, в процессе пересмотрев своё отношение к сексу, России и, простите за повтор, отношениям.





	Взаимность — это умопомрачительно

Что ни говори, а Литве в Советском Союзе жилось не так уж и плохо. Хоть в доме жило много народу, но он был большой и удобный. Литве нравилась и просторная кухня, где хватало места всем, и его комната, хотя он делил её с Латвией и Эстонией. Зато у них был свой собственный санузел, поэтому не приходилось стоять в очереди, как остальным странам СССР. Естественно, кроме России и его сестёр. А тот постарался создать комфортные условия для стран Балтии, чтобы не сбежали опять. Особенно Литве. Конечно, если бы не политическая выгода для боссов России, желания того мало что значили бы. Но выгода была достаточной, чтобы их даже обеспечивали новыми документами, где возраст соответствовал их внешнему виду, и работой, чтобы была возможность больше зарабатывать на личные нужды.  
Для этого ещё в двадцатых годах Россия и приближенные к нему получили высшее образование. Литва и Украина выбрали зарубежную литературу, Эстония — математику, Россия — вот неожиданность — психологию и психоанализ, Беларусь — юридические науки. Латвия, помучавшись немного, выбрал историю, а теперь, подвыпив, громко ругался на её извращённое описание советскими учебниками. Это служило дополнительной причиной конфликтов с Россией, потому что в глазах Латвии виноватым оказывался именно он.  
Литва не знал, зачем России психология, но глядя на него, был склонен согласиться с мнением, что туда идут решать не чужие проблемы, а свои. Россия вот после прочтения трудов Зигмунда Фрейда решил проблему с выражением тёплых чувств к нему. До этого Россия сдерживал свои порывы и явно не был уверен в правильности своих наклонностей, зато потом с удовольствием переубедился и приступил к переубеждению Литвы.  
Но Литва в силу своего возраста повидал немало, так что любовь между мужчинами или женщинами и так не смущала. А вот познавать все её прелести и горести Литва нужды не видел, считая, что горестей будет попросту больше. Ссоры, попытки ужиться вместе, необходимость учитывать чужое мнение, ревность, контроль за каждым шагом и посягательство на личное пространство... Не сказать, что Россия был тираном, но Литве хватало и малейших проявлений.  
Так же он думал и о любви традиционной. Особенно когда приходил на подработку в очередную школу, где на него заглядывались молоденькие учительницы. И если разного рода любовь среди стран казалась приемлемой, но просто ненужной, то между страной и человеком это обещало не просто какие-то там горести, а огромные проблемы. Поэтому Литва на работе искусно игнорировал молоденьких учительниц, а дома — Россию. Первые очень скоро разочарованно отступали в силу воспитания, а Россия в силу его отсутствия — продолжал.  
То есть так было до сегодняшнего дня.  
Мир вокруг стремительно менялся. Вместе с ним менялись и женщины. Некоторые, как очередная молодая учительница по имени Анастасия Николаевна, были настойчивы прямо как Россия. Вот сегодня она любезно предложила домашний обед, состоявший из картошки, салата и компота. Литва долго отказывался, но в итоге подумал, что для его же нервов проще будет уступить. Обед оказался с сюрпризом, который заставил Литву отловить Эстонию и Латвию, с которыми он обычно работал, и, объяснившись, уехать домой. Ехать было не то что бы далеко, но Литва успел не раз припомнить все нецензурные слова, адресовав их Анастасии Николаевне. Та отличилась тем, что подсыпала ему какой-то "препарат для улучшения потенции".  
Литва не мог предположить, что человеческие лекарства столь же сильно действуют на них. И предпочёл бы никогда этого не узнать.  
Дома он сразу отправился в душ. Он попробовал обойтись холодной водой, но это не помогло. Даже наоборот: капли, попадавшие на член, лишь дразнили. Так что Литва сдался и принялся решать проблему обычным способом. Однако то ли доза оказалась слишком большой, то ли на Литву это действовало как-то не так, но он скорее мучился, чем удовлетворялся.  
Вскоре вернулись его друзья. Стало совсем неудобно и неприятно от того, что он кому-то мешает, и дело пошло ещё хуже. В итоге Литва чуть не зарычал от злости, когда друзей покинули понимание и тактичность и они стали барабанить в дверь. Их можно было понять: к сожалению, санузел был совмещённый.  
Слушая ругань Эстонии, Литва решал, а не пойти ли к России. Но даже если он попросит войти в положение и уступить ему душ, то Россия вряд ли своё упустит. Да и, откровенно говоря, это уже так надоело. А Россия уж постарается помочь — в этом можно было не сомневаться.  
Литва тяжело вздохнул, выключая воду. Он наспех вытерся и, накинув халат, под осуждающие взгляды выскользнул в коридор.  
Благо комната России находилась напротив. Он нервно убрал с лица волосы и постучался. Россия открыл дверь и уставился на него приподняв брови. Нахмурившись, Литва оглянулся по сторонам и спросил:  
— Можно войти?  
— Да, конечно, — Россия посторонился. — Ты свою проблему ещё не решил? Знаешь, если ко мне прибежал Латвия с просьбой пустить в сортир, значит, дело серьёзное. Пришлось его немножко задержать, чтобы он сначала рассказал, что случилось. А её уже уволили, ты не волнуйся.  
В этом весь Россия: не мог не влезть в личную жизнь Литвы и навести там порядок. Но сейчас это было даже хорошо, потому что видеть Анастасию как-её-там больше не хотелось никогда.  
Литва не знал, какими словами выразить свою просьбу. Что-нибудь вроде: "Переспи со мной, пожалуйста!" — выглядело слишком жалко. Но слова ему не понадобились: закрыв дверь на ключ, Россия обнял его и прошептал:  
— Чем больше ты расслабишься, тем больше будет удовольствия. Расскажи мне, чего ты хочешь?  
Литва хотел поскорее закончить и забыть как страшный сон (хотя ему точно не дадут). Но вслух он сказал, что хочет быть сверху.  
— Как скажешь.  
Ну надо же! Литва не очень-то надеялся, считая, что Россия захочет руководить сам. А ещё… вот бы он всегда так с ним соглашался.  
— Но тогда веди себя активнее, — потребовал Россия и положил его руки себе на бёдра.  
Справедливо. Раз уж Литва на это решился, то и он должен удовлетворить Россию.  
Когда Литва читал постельные сцены в книгах, они представлялись очень нелепыми. Особенно смешными казались различные ахи и охи. Таким же казался и собственный секс. Литва пытался припомнить все приёмы, которые когда-либо читал. Вспоминались они с трудом, но России явно нравились неумелые поцелуи и рука Литвы между ног. Ну и хорошо.  
Наконец Россия посчитал, что пора переходить к более активным действиям. Он подвёл Литву к кровати и уложил на неё, а сам извлёк из стола смазку.  
Ну ни фига себе, какой предусмотрительный! Очень интересно, как ещё Россия подготовился к его соблазнению. А Литва-то подумал, что и слюной можно обойтись: не такие они нежные, как люди.  
Россия медленно уселся сверху и начал аккуратно двигаться. Определённо, это было приятнее, чем рука, но экстаза Литва не чувствовал. Странно. Непривычно.  
Постепенно Россия ускорялся. Судя по его затуманенному взгляду, к экстазу он был ближе. Литва даже позавидовал.  
Вскоре на лице России показался пот. Литва провёл рукой по мокрому лбу России, а затем обнял и повалил на кровать.  
Россия улыбнулся и прошептал ему на ухо:  
— Литва… быстрее…  
Надо же, какой разговорчивый. Литва подчинился, заодно решив неоригинально заткнуть Россию поцелуем. Тот, явно не понимая намёка, начал страстно отвечать и застонал ещё громче. Вместе с тем Россия выгибался, хаотично гладил Литву по спине и рукам, старался прижать его к себе покрепче, так, что Литва начал терять контроль. Ему захотелось прикоснуться к России чуть ниже спины, затем пройтись по его довольно-таки мускулистому торсу, а потом Литва пожелал, перебирая пальцами волосы, полизать шею. Само по себе это вызывало чувство удовлетворения, а уж когда он поймал взгляд России, в котором читалась эйфория…  
Больше Литва не мучил себя размышлениями о том, как бы ему поскорее кончить и как бы поскорее кончил Россия. Он просто продолжил делать что хотелось. Стоны и собственное имя не казались раздражающими, а движения смешными, зато возбуждали всё больше и больше. Он обнаружил, что ему очень нравится гладить Россию и нежно — в порыве страсти и не очень — кусать шею, а от ответной реакции хочется двигаться всё быстрее и быстрее.  
Поэтому, когда вскоре желание Литвы осуществилось, первой адекватной мыслью было: "Мало!".  
Отдышавшись, Литва посмотрел на Россию и, увидев блаженство на лице, подумал, что и ему стоило расслабиться с самого начала. Ну ничего, Россия наверняка не откажется попробовать ещё раз. Вернее, ещё не раз. Или нет — вот наивная-то мысль — он не просто не откажется, он будет настойчиво предлагать.  
— Почему ты согласился быть нижним? — задал Литва не дававший покоя вопрос.  
— С тобой я согласен на всё, — подмигнул Россия. — И я рад, что нам вместе было так хорошо.  
Литва закрыл глаза и уткнулся носом в его щёку. Это даже вселяло надежду, что в отношениях он не будет таким эгоистичным, как кажется. Может быть, в отличие от Литвы, он понял раньше, что взаимность — это так умопомрачительно, что где-то можно и уступить, не считая это трагедией?


End file.
